The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of communication networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. In a communication system such as a hybrid network where an Access Point (AP) may provide local services for a User Equipment (UE) and be connected to a Core Network (CN) through backhaul of a macro evolved Node B (eNB), the local radio access between the UE and the AP also needs protection. Thus, it is desirable to investigate a light weight solution for securing local services without degrading the security level of the local services.